


I am hers, she is mine

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [38]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Fix-It, F/M, Post Season 8, They got married in Winterfell, canon AU, jaime lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Inspired by the track "The white book" and the scene itself. Brienne has settled into her Kingsguard duties, but one fine day, there is a surprise for her.





	I am hers, she is mine

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely track and Gwen's performance in the scene drove me to tears. I had to write this little piece to cheer myself up. Hope it leaves you with some good feels.

Brienne sat there staring at ceiling, mulling over everything that had happened over the last month or so. Days had passed and the dust had settled, but she still remembered the first time she’d occupied Jaime’s chair, everything in the room reminding her of his presence when she wrote his entry in the White Book. Though heartbreaking, it had been reassuring in a way, reminding her that what was now hers once belonged to the man she loved.

_My knight in shining armour, my lover, my husband…_

The ink had dried and so had her tears, but her heart was yet to heal, yet to get over the void Jaime’s absence had created. Their month in Winterfell had been unrealistically blissful and after their painful goodbye, she’d have been a fool to assumed he’d ever return to her. But death was death, and however much she had been prepared to lose him, her grief knew no bounds when Tyrion had gently broken the news to her.

But she knew her Jaime, she knew he loved her, she knew the reason he returned to Cersei. He had never told her, but she understood. That gave her peace. And that was good enough for her to pick up the pieces and move on with her life, the life of the knight she’d always ached to be, the life he’d chosen to give her.

A knock on the door distracted her from her endless thoughts about Jaime.

“Enter,” she said, knowing that no one but Podrick would disturb her this late.

And Pod, it was. “Ser Brienne, Lord Tyrion has requested your presence at the Tower of the Hand.” He slowed down to catch his breath, as if he’d been rushed into conveying the message.

She was surprised, for Tyrion was never one to plan untimely meetings. “Now?”

Pod nodded. “He said it’s urgent.”

“Why you?” she asked, “why not send a servant?”

“He told me the meeting is meant to be confidential. No one except the council members are to know.”

“Very well.” She got up. “Thank you, Ser Podrick, I’ll be there.”

Pod left and she followed him, her mind full of Jaime as she made her way to Tyrion’s office. But when she entered, she found no one except her brother-in-law.

“Where are the others?” she wondered aloud, pulling out her usual chair.

“It’s just you and me,” Tyrion told her once she had settled down.

Confused, she simply stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

Tyrion got up and waddled to the other end of the room which was in semi-darkness. “You can come now,” he called out softly, “she’s here.”

When the figure strode into the light of the candles on the table and she saw who it was, Brienne jumped to her feet and rushed to him, half-filled with disbelief at the impossible sight before her and half-hoping that what she saw was real and not a cruel dream to taunt her.

Rooted to the ground, she couldn’t say a word, Tyrion’s calm voice telling her that this wasn’t a vision or her mind playing tricks on her. “I’ll leave you two to talk,” he told her, smiling. And then he was gone, leaving her alone with the man who was dead to the world.

She took a step closer, placing a tentative hand on his face, gingerly stroking his cheek and running her fingers through his beard. “You were--”

“--dead?” Jaime supplied, covering her hand with his. “To the world I am, but Tyrion got me out.”

She caressed his face, still unable to believe he was alive and well, standing before her. “You’re alive--” the words escaped her lips, and before she could contain herself, tears began flowing freely, the tears she’d vowed she wouldn’t shed when she mourned him, the tears she'd suppressed even when she took it upon her to fill in his empty pages.

His hand was on her cheek, wiping her tears. “Don’t cry, Brienne,” his voice broke as he spoke, “I’ve made you cry once, I don’t want to see tears in your beautiful eyes again. I didn’t leave you because I stopped loving you, I was an arsehole--”

“You weren’t,” she silenced him with her fingers, “I know why you did what you did. I never doubted your intentions nor your feelings for me, not even for a second.” She struggled to speak, the sudden rush of emotions causing a lump in her throat. “I was broken when I thought you were dead,” she whispered in disbelief, running her fingers through his hair as if to reassure herself again that he was here in flesh and blood.

A ghost of a smile flickered on his face, the face that had aged years since she’d last seen him. “It’s not that easy to get rid of me, wench,” he teased, reminding her of the Jaime she’d first met.

“Where were you all these days?”

“Tyrion ensured I was well hidden in the city,” he revealed. “The small folk helped me with my injuries, gave me a place to stay. Now that I’m fully recovered, it isn’t right or safe for me to stay here anymore--”

She narrowed her eyes, wondering what was on his mind. “Where do you plan to go?”

His smile widened. “To Tarth, where my wife belongs--”

The heightening feeling of relief and elation now subsided, a new worry creeping into her mind. “But I’m in the Kingsguard, I cannot marry.”

He took her in his arms. “But you’re already married.”

Her chin wobbled as she recalled every minute of their time together. On their first night together at Winterfell, Jaime had asked her to be his wife, and she had immediately agreed. They were wed the next morning in a quiet ceremony with only a few close people to witness their union.

“How could I forget?” she breathed, looking into his eyes dreamily, “I am yours and you’re mine--”

“--from this day until the end of our days,” he said, brushing his lips against hers. “Come with me, Brienne,” he insisted, “let’s get out of here, go somewhere far away, start a new life--”

“I will,” she assured him, “but not immediately, I have duties towards the king--”

She stopped talking and they sprang apart at the sound of footsteps in the darkness, but it was only Tyrion. “Hate to break your reunion, but it’s time, Jaime, your boat’s waiting.”

Jaime pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, and it was oh-so-sweet, like she’d finally tasted water after a long, parched walk in the desert. When he invaded her mouth to deepen the kiss, all her walls broke down and she surrendered to him, thanking the gods for his existence, his touch reminding her of how much she’d missed him, how much she had yearned for him. He breathed a new life in her, a life she thought she wasn’t entitled to when she'd heard the news of his death.

“There’ll be time for that later,” Tyrion said, and they broke the kiss reluctantly.

“You’ll come, won’t you?” Jaime said, holding her hand.

She kissed his fingers tenderly. “Of course, I will, wedding vows are forever, aren’t they?” She paused before going on.  “Jaime, I’m yours--”

“--I will always be yours,” he finished, and after sharing another brief but tender kiss with her, he was gone.

 _A life on Tarth,_ she thought to herself, smiling, _doesn’t sound bad at all..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether to leave it like this or continue with it, but do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
